


The Sweetest Temptation

by writeturnlove



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeturnlove/pseuds/writeturnlove
Summary: After a long day at work, Bonnie wants to go home and rest, however her friend Damon has other plans on how to help her relax. As the night progresses, confessions are made and they both soon discover that sometimes, the sweetest temptation is love.





	The Sweetest Temptation

The Sweetest Temptation  
(Based on scene from 9 ½ Weeks)  
By V.C. Turner

Bonnie pulled into the driveway of her small two-story bungalow and sighed heavily as she turned off the engine of her Toyota Prius. Her hands remained gripped on the steering wheel while she contemplated her life, yet again. She fanned her fingers out and stared at her perfectly manicured nails. She noted that only her family’s silver rings adorned them. She felt the absence of a promise of love as she stared at her left ring finger.  
The fact that she was single normally didn’t bother her. She felt it was better to be alone than to be tied to someone with whom she didn’t share true love. But today was different. Today, the legal firm where she worked was throwing an engagement party for one of the office staff. To be honest, Bonnie would have rather spent the time doing research for a case she was working on, but instead the entire eight-hour workday was dedicated to talking about and celebrating the announcement of a marriage that would probably end in a few years. Oh well.  
After a few minutes of contemplation, Bonnie ascended the steps of her porch and entered her small house, eager for an evening of relaxation. No more musing about love. She just wanted to eat some unhealthy food, take a shower, and go to bed.  
Once inside, she tossed her keys on the counter and dropped her purse on the kitchen table. The sound created a loud thud that echoed throughout the empty house. She felt the hollowness around her and wished she had stayed in Europe a little longer just to have something to do other than trudge through life in an 9 to 5 job.  
While she didn’t miss battling demons on a daily basis, she did miss the diversion it provided.  
She heard a knock on her door as soon as she removed her coat. She wasn’t expecting anyone, but she had a feeling she knew the owner of that particular knock. She stepped to the front door opening it to find a pair of steel blue eyes staring back at her with a usual expression of mischief.  
“Evening Bon, Bon,” he said.  
Damon stood on her doorstep with both hands behind his back. She didn’t trust him. He planned on misbehaving tonight and dragging her along with him. She just didn’t have the energy.  
“What can I do for you Damon?” Bonnie said, her voice and patience strained.  
“Actually, I came here to do something for you,” he offered.  
Damon attempted to step through the front door, but was stopped by a magical barrier that pushed him back a couple of feet.  
“Hey!” he exclaimed, looking at Bonnie in shock, “Why the Hell did you un-invite me?!”  
Bonnie chuckled a little, then quickly straightened her expression.  
“I didn’t uninvite you, Damon,” she said, “I merely put a new protection spell on the house to keep away demons, warlocks, vampires, and other riffraff.”  
“Well, un-spell it or something so I can come inside,” he demanded, his tone firm, but not angry.  
Bonnie tapped her left foot on the linoleum. She felt like teasing him a bit before inviting him inside. She needed a little entertainment and getting it at Damon’s expense might be fun for a change. They’d spent countless hours together over the past several months after she returned from Europe.  
During that time, he repeatedly said how much he missed her. That wasn’t a shock to Bonnie. The fact that his relationship with Elena ended before the young Gilbert woman went to medical school was a shock. Damon stated that the parting was mutual, but the break-up still shocked Bonnie given all the sacrifices everyone made to bring them together.  
In spite of their pasts, Bonnie and Damon’s friendship blossomed, but something deeper lurked beneath the surface – at least for Bonnie. She loved him much more than she cared to admit. He had somehow stolen a piece of her heart, even though he drove her crazy most of the time.  
“I don’t know if I should let you in,” she said, “Did you come bearing gifts…bourbon perhaps?”  
Damon leaned against the doorframe and smirked at her. He seemed to have no problem playing along for a moment or two.  
“Better,” he answered.  
Damon reached behind his back and produced an expensive bottle of champagne. Bonnie briefly wondered what they would be celebrating, but quickly dismissed it because it didn’t matter. Even if she couldn’t be with him the way she wanted, at least she could enjoy his company and some tasty alcohol.  
“Not bad. Anything else?” she teased.  
Damon pulled a single, long-stemmed red rose from his back pocket and held it out in her direction. She reached for it, but he yanked it back.  
“You can only get this if you let me in the house,” Damon said, giving her the puppy dog look that always worked in his favor.  
Bonnie finally relented, chanting a quick spell that would allow Damon to enter her home. Once inside, she spelled the house again and shut her front door. She watched with skepticism as Damon placed the champagne on the table and searched her kitchen for a vase.  
After opening a half a dozen cabinets, he turned to face her.  
“Ok, so where do you keep the vases or do I have to vamp-zip around this entire house to find one?” Damon chided.  
Bonnie felt her face fall. She had given up on love, and therefore she had rid the house of vases since it reminded her of something she felt the universe never wanted her to possess.  
“I don’t have any vases Damon,” she explained, “I never got flowers so I didn’t bother keeping any around the house.”  
Her comment left the vampire speechless and a wounded expression hung on Damon’s handsome face. His hold on the rose loosened, but he quickly grabbed it as it fell, sticking himself with a thorn and swearing under his breath. He then nodded and pulled a tall glass from the cabinet, adding water from the sink and setting the rose in the center of the kitchen table.  
“Did – um. Did you eat anything yet?” Damon finally asked.  
“No. I was thinking of ordering takeout even though I’ve got a bunch of stuff in the fridge,” she said.  
Damon walked opened the refrigerator and appeared to take an inventory of the items inside.  
“How about I make you something to eat and you run upstairs to take a nice, long, luxurious bath? I’ll get everything else ready.” he offered with a genuine smile.  
“Wait: what else are you getting ready?” she asked as he began to usher her toward the staircase.  
“Trust me,” he insisted.  
“Why do I get the feeling I shouldn’t?” Bonnie playfully asked.  
“Because you know me. Now get going, Missy, and let me take care of my BFF tonight, okay,” Damon said.  
Bonnie rolled her eyes and ran upstairs, realizing that she didn’t have the energy to argue with him. A long, hot bath would help her relax and wash away the disappointing day.  
She entered the bathroom and began running the warm water over her fingers as she filled the tub. She added vanilla scented bubble bath to the water and used magic to light the candles around the room. The setting looked romantic. Bonnie willed her heart not to sink. She craved romance like anyone else, the trouble was, she never experienced much of it in her short lifetime. All of her intimate encounters were interrupted by excessive pain or supernatural events. She never got the chance to feel wanted and desired. For so long, she felt as if she didn’t deserve it. Only recently did she begin to recognize that she deserved so much more.  
Once the tub was full, Bonnie stripped off her clothing, tossing it into the hamper while she stepped into the warm water. She let the bubbles tickle her skin.  
She took a deep breath as she slid deeper beneath the water until she was  
submerged up to her neck. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift. She fantasized about being seduced by a mysterious lover. She could almost feel his hands begin to caress her shoulders then move down her arms. She missed being touched. Her body ached for the contact that seemed ever elusive to her.  
Bonnie ran nimble fingers over her nipples and felt them harden under her own touch, then sadness ran through her, knowing that the only touch she’d felt in years was from her own hands. Her thoughts then wandered to the vampire downstairs; a man who called himself her friend … from whom she wanted so much more than friendship. She had needs and she deserved to have them fulfilled.  
After she finished her bath and dried off, Bonnie considered dressing in a large t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants, however she eventually settled on something that made her feel like the sensual woman she truly was. She donned an olive green lace bra and panty set with a short white silk robe draped around her petite frame.  
She reluctantly began to head downstairs to find out what Damon had planned for her. Each step she took brought her closer to admitting something to herself that she’d kept locked away in the back of her mind and her heart: she had non-platonic feelings for Damon Salvatore. She wanted so much from him: love, passion, romance, sex; something that fulfilled the burning need in her body and soul.  
As she stepped onto the downstairs landing, she noticed an unfamiliar warmth coming from the den; the fireplace. Bonnie never used it, so the orange flickers of light dancing across the room mystified her. She walked further into the room and noticed a makeshift buffet of fruits, vegetables, meats, and sweets carefully arranged on the long cherry coffee table by the sofa. A plush white comforter was spread out between the fireplace and the coffee table. She assumed this was where Damon wanted her to sit.  
“Ah, Ah, Ah,” Damon said as he walked up to her, “Close your eyes.”  
Bonnie crossed her arms and sighed loudly. She didn’t really want to wait to eat if she didn’t have to.  
“Damon, come on. I’m exhausted. I really want to just eat and get to bed,” she told him, her tone somewhat pleading.  
Damon wagged his eyebrows at her. He tended to flirt even though he had no idea that deep down, Bonnie would be more than willing to take him up on any offer he’d make.  
“You need to relax and be pampered for a night. Who better to do that than your best friend, okay? So humor me for a little while. I promise you won’t regret it… or at least you won’t kill me afterwards,” he added.  
“Don’t push your luck,” she teased.  
Damon gave her his signature smirk and she soon relented, closing her eyes.  
He removed the white silk belt from Bonnie’s robe and covered her eyes with the soft fabric.  
“No peeking,” he insisted, “Trust me.”  
“Damon: what are you going to do?” she asked him, anticipation brewing within her. She hated to admit that she was a bit excited. The truth was that no one ever paid her a great deal of attention over the years.  
Damon led her all the way into the room and Bonnie settled into her spot on the comforter. She leaned against the base of the chair behind her. She felt the warmth of the fireplace fill the room and she quickly began to relax. The stress of the day seemed to evaporate along with the remaining beads of water on her skin.  
“Trust me, Bonnie,” Damon said, “Open your mouth.”  
Bonnie considered protesting, but he hadn’t led her astray tonight, so she obliged him. She slowly opened her mouth and waited for one of the tasty treats she’d seen on the table.  
Seconds later, she felt the sensation of an ice cold round piece of fruit land on her tongue. She closed her mouth around it and bit down, feeling the sweetness of a cherry wash over her tongue as she chewed. Damon removed the stem and Bonnie enjoyed the flavor until she devoured it all.  
Bonnie then felt the chill of a spoon touching her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and was met with the juiciness of a ripe peach. She bit into the fruit and savored it as she chewed. She had never experienced the sensation of being fed like this by someone. She reveled in the intimacy of the moment. She could feel his breath on her skin and it made her tingle all over.  
“What do you think so far?” Damon asked.  
Bonnie hummed, leaning her head back against the chair behind her.  
“I think I like it,” she told him.  
“Just like? I was hoping you’d love it. Try this,” he said.  
Damon waited a few moments before prodding her lips with the spoon. Bonnie opened her mouth and was met with a creamy, sweet substance. She realized immediately that it was whipped cream. Whipped cream is usually accompanied by something else, but Damon had placed a small amount on the utensil.  
Bonnie groaned in disappointment.  
“Open up, beautiful,” Damon said.  
Bonnie opened her mouth in shock because he called her ‘beautiful’ and she’d never heard that from him before. She then wrapped her lips around a tart blueberry and she cherished every second of it as the taste mixed with the remaining whipped cream in her mouth.  
“Mmmm,” she moaned, not realizing how sexual it may have sounded to him.  
Soon, she felt his breath on her left ear.  
“Damn, Bon Bon,” Damon whispered, “You can’t make noises like that. It gives me thoughts I probably shouldn’t have.”  
Bonnie chuckled nervously and waited for the next treat to arrive. Damon touched her lip with the spoon and she was met with another smooth substance. Peanut butter. Not sexy, but still tasty as she licked her lips and enjoyed it. Next on the menu was a spoonful of grape jelly. The cool taste made her mouth come alive as her tongue licked the sweetness off the spoon.  
Damon touched the spoon to Bonnie’s lips once again. She opened up her mouth and soon felt the small bumps of a strawberry roll across her tongue. She bit into the fruit and chewed it slowly, enjoying every morsel.  
A different sensation soon met her lips. She felt something solid and slightly curved. She realized it was a champagne glass, and her lips parted. Her mouth soon filled with the delicious taste of the expensive liquor Damon has purchased. It was perfectly chilled, but the glass felt warm against her lips. The warmth spread through her and, without thinking, she shrugged off the robe, letting it fall to the floor.  
She heard a soft gasp and knew she’d caught Damon off guard. She didn’t care. Her body tingled from the champagne, the fire, and the seductiveness of being fed by a handsome man while she sat beside a roaring fireplace. Need coiled within her and she refused to push it aside.  
The glass was soon pulled from Bonnie’s lips and she heard him set it on the table. It took several seconds for her to feel something again. There was no spoon touching her lips this time. It was something else. The new sensation felt like Damon had dipped another strawberry and dotted her waiting lips with the chilly treat.  
Bonnie’s tongue slipped between her now sticky lips.  
“Don’t lick it off yet,” he said.  
“Why?” she questioned, her eyes still covered.  
“Because,” he said, “That’s my job.”  
Bonnie’s heart stilled, but before she could prepare herself for what was to come, she felt Damon’s tongue lightly dance across her bottom lip, and then slowly move to her top. She wanted to open her eyes just to confirm that she hadn’t drifted into a dream, but somehow she knew it was real. This was real.  
She felt the warmth of his bare chest press against her cleavage. Her lips parted and it appeared to be the only invitation Damon needed to devour her mouth with his. His kiss felt both hungry and gentle. She kissed him back as her nipples hardened against the soft fabric of her bra. She wanted him to free her from it, but instead his arms wrapped themselves around her waist as he deepened the kiss.  
When their lips parted, the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room. She didn’t know what to say, and she also worried what Damon’s next words would be. In many ways, she was glad her eyes were still covered. The moment she thought about her makeshift blindfold, she felt a pair of long fingers remove the fabric. She opened her eyes, allowing them to meet Damon’s in the glow of the firelight. His blue orbs darkened with desire, but he remained in control of both his lust and his vampire nature.  
Without a word, a shirtless Damon placed his hands on Bonnie’s waist and pulled her down until she was lying flat on the comforter. She writhed under his gaze, eager for him to finish undressing her.  
Bonnie immediately got her wish when she watched Damon’s fingers unsnap the front clasp of her bra then move slowly down her body, making circles around her navel until they skimmed her already moist panties. With a flash of movement, Damon removed the final shred of clothing Bonnie wore. He stared at her with a want she had never seen from anyone.  
“Now, it’s my turn to taste something sweet,” he growled.  
Damon reached for the honey sitting on the table. He drizzled a long stream of the liquid down her body, drawing circles around each of Bonnie’s nipples. He then created a path down her chest to the apex of her thighs. He placed the bottle back on the coffee table and licked his lips as he hovered over her.  
Bonnie moaned the instant his mouth latched onto her left nipple. Damon sucked the honey from the erect bud, licking slow circles around her areola until she let out a loud moan. He then moved to her right nipple, flicking it then drawing it between his teeth. He hummed, making her nipple vibrate and sending a jolt of sensual need down Bonnie’s body to her aching core.  
The young witch’s back arched off the comforter as Damon continued to lick down her quivering stomach to the top of her thighs, where he ripped off her panties. He used a finger to glide the honey between her moist folds and around her clit. He then sucked the finger into his mouth and growled. She barely had time to register what he was about to do before his mouth descended onto her sweet pussy.  
“Damon!” she cried out, but she soon lost her breath.  
Damon’s lips gently sucked at her folds as his tongue flicked and caressed her clit. Bonnie grabbed at the sides of the comforter, but no action she could take would temper the pleasurable assault of his mouth. She wanted to scream, but bit her lip instead for fear she would shatter all the windows in the house with the sounds she wanted to make.  
Her body began to act as if it had a will of its own, grinding against Damon’s mouth in an effort to take her higher toward the peak. She felt a smile pull at his lips, but he didn’t speed up his efforts. He feasted on her treasure for an eternity, gently lapping up the sweetness of the honey and Bonnie’s essence as well.  
Damon slid a long finger deep into Bonnie’s sex, immediately finding her G-spot and stimulating it as he flicked her clit with his tongue. She couldn’t handle it much longer. She felt as if she’d fly apart if she didn’t have an orgasm soon, yet Damon seemed to have the power to keep her floating on a cloud of ecstasy for an eternity.  
After several moments, Damon pulled his lips and tongue away from Bonnie for a few seconds so he could speak.  
“You taste as amazing as I imagined,” Damon said.  
“I want you Damon,” she groaned.  
“You’ll have me, Bonnie,” he announced, “All of me.”  
Damon scooped her up, using vampire speed to take her upstairs into the bathroom. He gently placed her on her feet and turned on the shower, testing the water to ensure it was warm enough. He then stepped back a few feet, removing his pants and kicking them to the side. Bonnie noted the large erection bursting through his boxer briefs before he finally yanked the flimsy fabric from his body.  
He began walking toward her. She backed into the shower and he followed her. The warm water ran over her already overheated form, and it only increased her arousal. Damon hard body pressed against hers as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. They devoured each other as their slick bodies pressed together. She’d wanted this for so long and now that she knew that he wanted it too, she refused to hold herself back.  
She tore her mouth from his and ogled his perfect body. Bonnie watched the water run down Damon’s chest. She followed each drop, memorizing its trail and knowing that he belonged to her.  
She grabbed the liquid soap and lathered his chest with it, enjoying the feel of the hard planes of his form beneath her small hands. She felt his breathing pick up. She was affecting him and it thrilled her. The sensation of his hard cock poking at her stomach increased her already growing need for him to be buried deep inside her.  
Damon took the soap from Bonnie’s hands. He turned her around and pulled her against his chest as he lathered his fingers. He then ran them up and down her body, caressing her breasts and making his way downward until his fingers slipped inside her sex. Bonnie’s head fell against his shoulder as he slid his finger in and out of her  
As the water washed away the lather, Damon kissed Bonnie’s neck and whispered in her ear.  
“You have no idea how badly I want you,” he said.  
Bonnie felt his hot erection press against her lower back.  
“I think I know,” she chuckled as she reached behind her and stroked his length from base to tip. He moaned in her ear, placing a small bite on her neck.  
Damon turned her around, lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes with what Bonnie could only describe as a combination of unbridled desire and something deeper.  
“That’s not what I mean,” he said, “I love you, Bon Bon. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you until now.”  
He encircled her with his arms and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Bonnie’s desire escalated now that she knew this would be the beginning of more than just a purely sexual relationship between them.  
“Then make love to me, Damon,” she added.  
She turned off the shower and led him her bedroom. Soaking wet, Bonnie reached for a large towel and tossed it onto her bed. She turned to face Damon, feeling emboldened in her sexual prowess. She ran her hands over her body and noticed how Damon’s eyes followed her movements. They were slow and deliberate, which is how she wanted him to touch her.  
Bonnie backed up against the foot of the bed, and then sat down in front of him. She placed her right hand around his manhood and looked up at him seductively through her eyelashes. She took him into her mouth and immediately felt him shudder. She swirled her tongue around the tip then slowly began to take him deeper inside, licking and sucking back and forth.  
“Fuck, Bonnie,” he growled, “I can take this sweetheart. Please.”  
Bonnie stopped her efforts and slinked backward to lie in the center of the towel. Damon crawled over her, still slick from the shower and Bonnie’s tongue. His eyes darkened and Bonnie’s core flooded in anticipation.  
Damon stroked his rigid length as he hovered over her. He positioned himself at her entrance and waited her to give him the permission he needed to remove all doubt that their relationship was about to change forever.  
“Damon, I want you inside me,” she begged, no longer concerned with how illicit it sounded. She needed this. She needed him.  
Bonnie cried out the second she felt him slide every pleasurable inch of himself within her treasure. His seductive thrusts in and out of her pussy nearly drove her crazy as she wrapped her legs around his waist and prodded him to go faster. Damon still took his time, dipping his head down to kiss her gently on the lips. He then made his way to her neck where gave her small love bites with each powerful thrust.  
Her orgasm tortured her as it remained just out of reach. Bonnie quickly decided to take control. Using all of her strength, she flipped them both over and sank herself on his cock, forcing them both to moan the word “fuck” in unison.  
Bonnie ran her hands through his wet hair as she rode him slow, pulling him deeper into her treasure with each swivel of her hips. Damon’s hands dug into Bonnie’s flesh. The more she gave him, the more he gave back until the scent of their lovemaking filled the room and tickled her nose; making her even more dizzy with desire.  
“Take it all, Bon Bon,” Damon said, his mouth opening to feast on the perky breasts dangling above him.  
Bonnie’s pace slowed. She savored each sensation as she pulled him deeper and deeper inside of her sex, claiming the immortal vampire as her own. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as each of his upward thrusts brushed against her G-spot, sending her higher toward a peak that threatened to burst them both into flames.  
“D-Damon,” she moaned.  
“Come with me, Bon Bon,” he groaned in her ear.  
Bonnie’s orgasm exploded through her as her magic lit all of the candles around the room. With a final thrust, Damon flew apart beneath her, swearing and calling her name so loudly that it echoed off the bedroom walls. He fell back against the pillows and she followed him, her body splayed across him in exhaustion.  
“I can’t move,” she gasped.  
“Don’t bother,” he said, kissing the top of her head, “I’ve got you.”  
“This better be forever,” she said into his chest.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Damon said.


End file.
